Star Girl and The Illusion Paradise
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: In a strange city of Stella, a being grants wishes of those who live there to escape reality and unhappiness. Although they get what they want, the question is: Will it really make them happy? How long will they try to run away from the truth? Based on the series, "Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise".
1. Stella System

**I don't own Vocaloid and this series.**

The Stella System is a program designed to bring people happiness by entering a portal to their ideal utopia. For years, people had been suffering hardships, unable to stand the reality. That is until a group of scientists decide to have a single, lonely will granting the citizen's wishes. However, one of them refused to take part of the project.

**xxx**

"People need to face reality! Not a fantasy!", Dr. Realist protested to no avail.

"I can see by your lack of arguments; this system can help solve everyone's problems. We have been working on this project for months. It's ready to be activated; so good-bye reality, hello paradise!" one of the scientists said.

_Well see about it_, Dr. Realist thought as he left the research facility.


	2. The Lone Cell Stella Theater

**"I watched the stars through a transparent sky; I can't fly, but can do nothing but cry"**

**-A.I Girl**

Trapped in the cold darkness was a young pinkette, grieving alone.

This "loneliness" has hurt me. _Is this punishment?_

I watched the stars through a transparent sky; I can't fly, but can do nothing but cry. I became alone, and when I felt lonely.

"In order to save you, come here…" That's my soundless response when humans suffer. And so the wish called "desire" is absorbed into the deep, deep darkness.

Powerless, mutters are distant words, crying, that echo in the room. It seems only I was left behind this world.

A small praying voice is utterly alone: "…I've been selfish, please, forgive me."

**xxx**

Shooting stars are shining as they crawl down my cheek. _Help me please._

**Don't cry Stella [A.I. Girl], I'll be your friend :)**


	3. The Runaway Boy and The Lost Girl

**"Trying to live in a world without you was a mistake."**

**-Lost Girl **

There are things I want to forget. Things that were here, things I saw here; I wonder where have you gone?

There are things I want to erase… Like the one left behind in the darkness: myself

**Xxx**

Its morning and you suddenly vanished. You're a bit of an eccentric, who quirks (disease) are sometimes hard to understand. Did someone find out one of your mistakes again? Surrounded by unbearable, unpleasant voices that took you off?

I tried to sulk a little and say "I don't like you anymore", but I stop myself because I refuse to say that about you.

Searching for you, I walked under the bridge with messy graffiti. If I find you, I'll slap your face and say "That's for making me worry, stupid." Maybe I'll even cry a little.

Walking through a city, I don't know where to search for you. Just like a lost child, with my ugly tear-streaked face, my thoughts are so tattered that a thread of strained emotions isn't enough because I'm so troubled you didn't take me by the hand.

I want to find you soon.

**Xxx**

Day one is over, the shadows lengthen, and I'm by myself. I want to forget such a day without you, but I've already forgotten. Are these memories fake? Did you really run away from home? Even though it's very important, I can't seem to remember.

**Xxx**

Gathering the broken pieces of my tattered and torn memories, I want to remember the truth I had averted my eyes from once already. Tirelessly searching for you on my Lost Girl journey between buildings, the last stop on my walk appears, and the truth is, you already…

At the railroad where I was searching, I remember everything about you. I gave an empty wave good-bye to your rising cloud of smoke. Since that day, I became a Lost Girl, searching for you who no longer existed…

"I want to return to your side…"

As I stand once more in the clattering spot where I last saw you, even if I can't return after this, I've decided that's fine; I've became an ugly Lost Girl searching for the ever-wandering you.

Two flashing lights shine, so these are surely tears of relief. Because…

"Trying to live in a world without you was a mistake."

I've finally returned and maybe you've found it too: a happy ending.

**For those who may not heard of the series or understand this chapter, I'll give a summary: The Lost Girl is upset because the boy she love "ran away", so she searches all over an unfamiliar city to look for him. She remembers the truth after reaching the railroad crossway: the boy died; so she stands in the same train tracks where she last saw him and committed suicide, not wanting to live without him. **

**This chapter takes place after "The Reincarnated Girl and Reincarnated Boy"/ "The Reborn Girl and Reborn Boy."**


End file.
